1. Industrial Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device comprising both a display region and a drive circuit region for a drive circuit which controls the display formed on a single substrate. The liquid crystal display device according to the present invention comprises another substrate opposed to the portion of the drive circuit in order to prevent failure from occurring on the drive circuit due to external pressure or shock.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally known liquid crystal display devices include active matrix-addressed (active matrix) liquid crystal display device comprising active elements such as a thin film transistor (referred to simply hereinafter as a “TFT”) on each of the pixels. Among them, there is also known an active matrix display device of a monolithic structure comprising drive circuits, which controls the signal applied to each of the pixels, provided integrated to the substrate having thereon the active elements connected to each of the pixels. The drive circuit is formed simultaneously with the fabrication of an amorphous silicon TFT for the display portion constituting the matrix, and then crystallized by selectively irradiating laser and the like to the drive circuit portion alone. In this manner, the TFTs in the drive circuit were converted into crystalline silicon TFTs.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B which schematically show a device of the type described above, it can be seen a substrate 2 opposing to a substrate 1 having thereon the drive circuit is extended to cover only a display region 5 comprising a liquid crystal material 3, and no measure is taken for the drive circuit portion 6 except for covering with a resin 7 or a like material.
However, in the construction of a liquid crystal display device of a conventional type, an external force toward the drive circuit portion may easily cause damage on the drive circuit.